1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a LCD.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, LCDs have been widely adopted ad display devices in a variety of electronic device. Due to the thin and light trend, borders of the electronic devices are designed to be as narrow as possible. However, the backlight module is one key component of LCDs, the border of the backlight module also bounds to the narrow border design.
The reflective sheet within the backlight module is usually adhered to a bottom surface of the plastic frame via double-sided adhesive. As the width of the plastic frame has been gradually narrow, the dimension of the bonding surface between the reflective sheet and the plastic frame has been decreased, which reduces the bonding strength of the double-sided adhesive between the plastic frame and the reflective sheet. As such, the bonding between the reflective sheet and the plastic frame is not stable, and thus the reflective sheet may be detached.